The Labyrinth
by SisterSilverSnitch
Summary: AU: Harry Had lived a terrible life until one regretful wish sends his cousin, Dobby, into the clutches of the Goblin King Draco. Now Harry must solve the Labyrinth in time or else Dobby will be stuck there forever. Based off the famous David Bowie movie, The Labyrinth. If you haven't seen it, it's a must-watch. Slight Drarry towards the end but mostly an adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of the characters or plot story. They all go to their respective owners! (Lucky Bastards)**

_Harry Potter, after spending years of trying to live up to his mother's fame in theater arts gets sick and tired of all the pressure and snaps one night and accidentally wished his little brother, Dobby, away to the Goblin Kingdom. Dudley doesn't exist in this story, just a fair warning. Realizing his mistake Harry agrees with the Goblin King, King Draco, to solve his Labyrinth in order to save Dobby before the time runs out. Based on the classic film, The Labyrinth with David Bowie. Just kind of came to me one day and really wanted to share it with you all._

_It is a bit of a Drarry fic because that is just an awesome ship but I really want to focus on the journey and the story. This will have swearing and a quiet bit of violence towards the end so you have been warned. If this story is as successful as I think it will be I will also add a extra one-shot that will be only Draco and Harry, (Added separately of course)._

_Harry bio:_

_Harry is age sixteen, doesn't have any friends. He doesn't do very well at sports but love to act and preform on stage. Harry doesn't read much since he doesn't get a chance but does enjoy children's stories. He doesn't know much about his parents except their names and how they died. Harry is isolated a lot during school but doesn't mind it much, often refers to this life as being unfair often. _

_I love reviews, though not requested, and am always eager for tips and corrections so if you would do so I would very much appreciate it._

* * *

Chapter I: The Book

I rubbed my forehead, flinching as the bright light and loud sounds around me gave me a stronger headache, and brushed my unruly hair from my eyes. It was hard enough for me to see as it is since my aunt and uncle refuse to buy me a new prescription of glasses. It was just another fight that didn't need to happen. Over the past thirteen years I had to deal with those people who absolutely hate every fiber of my existence and could do nothing to make them happy unless I just dropped off the face of the planet. Their son, Dobby, being their pride and joy that could do no wrong was the only person to get affection from my aunt and uncle. Dobby was a pain in my ass and really couldn't stand the boy. Though he was only two years of age still didn't mean I had to like him. Drool monster is what he is.

My parents died in a car crash when I was three years old after my Mother's performance in Italy. Lily Potter was a world known actress who mostly preformed in theaters and a occasional movie. James Potter, the proud husband and father, always supported my mom with her dream and made sure to show up to every show with a large bouquet of white Lily's for her. It was basically the ideal life, a happy marriage and with a young toddler growing up until it all ended when one man had drowned himself in the popular poison, whisky, and pushed my parent's car off the side of a bridge. Their car was found two days later.

Back then I could barely remember their presence as a child and couldn't understand why I suddenly had to live with my aunt and uncle, who I never had met before. It wasn't until I started school when my parents' death was explained to me by my teacher, who was a fan of my mother. There wasn't anything I could do besides going to an orphanage or foster care and I was terrified with the nasty stories I was told if I was to go there and chose to stay. I was instantly trusted with lists of chores that progressively got larger as I got older to the point where I was the only one cleaning, cooking and organizing their work schedules.

Two years ago Dobby was born and I had never seen my aunt and uncle more happy in my whole life. At first I was love struck to the small child as well, his small patch of golden blond hair gleamed in the sunlight and his blue eyes drank everything in carefully. It was hard it resist little Dobby but I soon learned to. My aunt refused me to help take care of anything for Dobby stating that, 'You, Potter, are trash that doesn't deserve to touch my precious angel. Now go and tend to the garden.' It was beyond obvious that Dobby meant more than I ever would. I was frustrated that Dobby could do more to gain attention with a simple smile than I could in my whole life. My fate was sealed to be ignored and unloved and all because of one drunken bastard who was now rotting in a cell for the rest of his life.

"Potter!" My head raised to looked up from the laundry that I was currently folding to my aunt who had Dobby tightly clutched to her hip. "Vernon and I received a call from Marge that we were needed with the moving. You are to stay here tonight and tomorrow to watch over Dobby while we're gone." Marge was uncle Vernon's sister, a nasty and large woman who would snap at howl when she doesn't get her way. I felt kinda bad for her four previous husbands.

Aunt Petunia was another force that was to be recon with but on a whole different level. "Yes, aunt Petunia. What time are you leaving? I have to run to the store and buy more food." Dobby nibbled on his tiny fist and my aunt took a second to 'coo' at him before answering me.

"We are leaving right after dinner at seven. Clear?" I nodded and she walked out. When her footsteps no longer made a sound I blew out a puff of air and hurried with the laundry. It was already two in the afternoon and I needed to get to the store so I can have time to cook dinner and then pack for their trip. After so many years of doing this trained me to be quick and organize everything quickly but it doesn't mean it was still easy. Within fifteen minutes I had three loads of laundry folded and put away and I was out the door, sprinting down the street.

I swiftly caught the bus and road down to town, watching people go by. The was, sadly enough, the only time I had any peace to myself. Voices around me were toned out and my mind drifted out. A almost smile was pulled on my lips and enjoyed the moment while it lasted. I only had to deal with this hell only a two more years and I would be free to live on my own. The fortune that I would inherit when I hit eighteen will help me to find a small home and start my own career. At first I wanted to follow my mom's footsteps and become a famous actor so I could travel and see the world past the confined broom closet. I signed up for parts of plays during my school years, knowing very well that Aunt and Uncle wouldn't be there, and worked my way up. I was told that I did in fact inherited my mom's talent but that didn't bring me any happiness. I felt a burning hole in my heart every time I preform that keeps growing bigger. I wasn't sure if the hole was from longing or hatred for the unfairness that I gained in this life.

The bus stopped moments later, breaking me from my wandering thoughts, as I jumped out the door and entered the store. Quickly picking out the groceries I went and payed before trying to catch the next bus in time. Carrying six bags was a bit of a struggle which made me lose my footing. The next thing I knew I was face first in the concrete and four of my six bags had flown out from under me and rolled feet from me. There was a sharp sting on the tip of my nose and cheeks from scraping against the unforgiving ground. The pain though was ignored in favor for the food that I quickly needed to collect, knowing the pain and punishment I will get if I don't do so.

A few bits of fruit managed to escape me and a loaf of bread, that instantly got ran over, but I was able to collect most of it. "Here, this should help." I jumped when warm hand softly held my shoulder. I looked over to see a older man with a long, white beard with sparkling blue eyes. He wore bright purple shirt with a blue jacket and yellow pants. It was such a bright mix that I had to blink a few times to adjust before meeting his eyes again. In his other hand he had a faded white rag that was slight damp. He waved it again before saying, "It's for your face, boy. Dirt in a open wound isn't very healthy."

I was shocked and carefully took the rag to dab at my cheeks and very sensitive nose. "Thank you, sir." He smiled warmly and I found myself smiling as well. I looked over to the bus stopped and bit my lower lip when I realized I missed my stop. "I'm screwed," I whimpered to myself.

The older man chuckled. "Missed your bus, eh?" I nodded. "Well then, would you like it if I gave you a ride?" I blinked at him and tilted my head to the side.

"Really? You don't even know me." He chuckled and held out his hand towards me.

"Allow me to fix that. My name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, you can just call me Albus though." Albus didn't seem at all winded from his long introduction while he smiled at me.

I took his hand and replied, "Harry James Potter, sir. Nice to meet you." Albus's eyes grew wide and he released my hand.

"I'm surprised I didn't recognize you sooner, Mr. Potter." My brows knitted together and when he noticed this he explained.

"I was your parents, James and Lily's, teacher. You look very much like your father but you definitely have your mother's eyes."

I swallowed the dry lump that had suddenly crawled up my throat. What were the chances of this being possible; that was something I really wanted to know? "Y-You knew my parents?" Albus nodded with a regretful nod to me.

"Yes, I'm terribly sorry for what happened to them." We stood there in a moment of silence before I followed him to his car. This was something I thought I would never do but their was something about his aura that spoke of a kind and trusting man. We were on the road when he turned to me with another one of his warm smiles and asked, "Where do you live, Mr. Potter?"

I gave him the address and relaxed back into my seat when I noticed a small, red book sitting on his dashboard. "What is this, sir?" Albus gave a quick glance before chuckling.

"Ah! That was your mother's favorite book, The Labyrinth. It's about a nasty and selfish king who falls in love and give this girl and gives her the ability to grant any wish she has." My interest was peeked so I picked it up and studied the cover. It was mostly red with golden ivy leaves printed on the side. In the center was a image of a desert with a tall castle and many walls around it. Albus smiled at me before patting my shoulder. "You can keep it if you want."

I snapped my head over to him and shook my head. "Oh, no sir. I can't it's yours." Albus stopped at the stop sign and pointed to the book and then to me.

"That book inspired your mother to be the amazing actress she was. She dreamed of sharing these stories to the world and it started with that book. She would've wanted you to enjoyed that book just as much as she did." My lips lifted and my eyes watered. Albus began to drive again when he added, "Of course your father would've wanted you to be the best football player in the country too." We shared a good laugh and before I knew it we were parked in front of the house.

I gathered the bags and carefully placed the book under my arm. Albus followed me to the front door and opened it for me. "Thank you sir. For the drive, the book, every thing. Thank you." Albus reached up and ruffled my hair and gave me a wink before turning and headed back for his car. I made sure to stay out and watch him until his car was out of sight before I stepped inside and went to work preparing the dinner and packing my aunt and uncle's bags.

* * *

The first chapter is basically a intro to help you, the reader, understand what is the back story. Sorry if you find any spelling errors at all, I'm rubbish at spelling no matter how many years I have spent writing I still can't spell to save my life. In the next chapter the real fun starts. Review and rate if you so desire and I'll be seeing you next time.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry if the beginning is a little slow, the next chapter will start the adventure._

* * *

Chapter II: Temper

Aunt and Uncle chewed and gossiped around the dinner table while Dobby had fun making a mess with his softer food. I fought to roll my eyes as I finished cleaning up the small messes while I cooked Bangers and mashed potatoes; it would help making the cleaning easier after they were done eating. I would get a chance to eat after all of the work was done so I made a haste so I could end the painful hunger I always get. With one more quick wipe I jogged upstairs to start their packing. Their room, thankfully, was usually clean since my aunt was very peculiar about the state of the main bedroom so it was easy to find everything. I grabbed the two large traveling bags and flipped them open. It was easy to pick out Uncle's clothes since they were all basically the same thing, only a small variety of colors and had two pairs of shoes; one for work and one pair that are casual. That was all Uncle needed but my aunt was a bit more specific.

I jumped downstairs with two blouses on my arm and looked for my aunt. "Aunt Petunia? Would you like the purple blouse with the sequins or the teal with the pearl buttons?" She turned to look and glance at the blouses I carefully held up for her.

"The teal, and make sure you fold it properly this time. There was a wrinkle on the back last time." Her sunken eyes narrowed on me. I was in a rush to fold their clothes the last time this happened and got a tongue lashing like there was no tomorrow. I made sure to take even more extra care with her clothes ever since.

"Yes, aunt Petunia." Not waiting to hear anymore I went back upstairs and finished packing everything else along with the bathroom supplies and a 'just in case dress' for aunt Petunia. Once I tripled checked and made sure everything was packed and in the order they like it I went to my small room down the hall. The room was made for storage but Aunt and Uncle allowed me to move in here after I got too big for the cupboard underneath the stairs. The room was slightly larger than the average bathroom with one mattress, a thin sheet and overly used pillow. There was a small box that sat in the corner with my folded clothes and my schooling supplies sitting next to it on the floor.

I sighed and laid back on the mattress before I remembered the book Albus gave to me. When I gotten home I placed the small book in my back pocket and covered it with my shirt; I wasn't going to risk my aunt or uncle seeing it and taking it away. I felt it and pull the book out to read. The room was dark but my eyes were use to reading in the dark by now. I always had to do my homework in my 'room' and there wasn't any light so I had to adjust. The book's pages were thin and frail, obviously aged. On the first page was a photograph that slipped and landed on my chest. I grew worried for a second that Albus may have forgotten about the picture until my eyes laid on the two people standing in front of a large house.

The woman had bright, red hair that fell into fiery waves around her shoulders. Her hands rested on top of her large belly showing that she had to be about eight months along. Next to her was a man with thick, black hair, untamed and with familiar rounded glasses resting on the bridge of his nose. He had his arm tightly grasped around the woman's waist while he waved to the camera. It was an eternity before I realized who this couple is...was. They were my parents. It must've been taken right before I was born. I flipped the picture over to check the back to read the handwriting on the top right corner.

'Moving day! Lily and I with our Prongs-let on the way!'

I wasn't sure when the tears came but when I finally noticed the collar of my shirt was soaked and my vision became blurred. My heart clenched as I choked up a sob, trying to be quiet so Aunt and Uncle wouldn't hear me. Tears sprang from the corners of my eyes and coated my cheeks and neck. The faded faces of my forgotten parents were now healed with smiling faces.

A few hours later had aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon getting ready in the driveway. "Dobby will be in bed in one hour after his bath and teeth brushed."

"Yes, aunt Petunia." Uncle was placing the bags in the trunk of their little car as aunt Petunia ran down the instructions for Dobby's care with me before they left. Dobby clung to his mother's leg but kept his big eyes on me.

"Good. Take good care of him." She then bent down to pick Dobby up and kiss his cheek which brought a large, toothy smile to his face. "Oh! Bye-bye sugarplum! You be good!" Vernon came over to kiss Dobby on the head and said his goodbye's before they placed him on the ground beside me.

"Bye mum, bye da!" Dobby frantically waved at them as they entered the car and drove down the street. My mind was still stuck with the photograph of my parents, making me slower than usual. "'arry?" I blinked and glanced down at the kid.

He threw his arms up at me, a silent demand to be picked up, and blew spit bubbles that would usual get aunt Petunia to fawn over. Instead of picking him up I just grabbed his hand and led him inside. "Let's go and get you cleaned. Then put to bed." Dobby mumbled something but I was too out of it to listen, especially with the weight of the book still in my pocket, and pulled him up the stairs to the bathroom. I pulled Dobby to the edge of the tub and turned on the water, making sure it wasn't too cold or hot, and then plugged it up.

"Boobles!" My brows pulled together as I slowly turned to face him and cracked a smile when I realized he was holding up the pink bottle of kids' bubble bath soap. Even though Dobby was two years old he still had a small problem to a few letters and vowels when he would talk.

I grabbed to bottle from him. "Alright, Dobby. Here is you bubble bath." He squealed with giggles and clapped his hands. My smile grew a little. "Dobby, hold your arms out so I can get you undressed then you can have your bath." He readily agreed, which helped a lot, and in no time I was on my knees as I sat Dobby in the bath. Splashing of water began flying into the air and on my shirt and hair. "Ah! Dobby, you can't do that!" He laughed but stopped with the splashing. I sighed and grabbed a towel as I got up and pulled out the vanity stool that was next to the tub. "Okay, you may proceed with you bath time while I read."

Dobby wasn't paying any attention to me in favor for the small bath toys. I whipped out the book and carefully flipped to the first page. The story started out with a young girl who was ignored and struggled to deal with her step mother, who was a bit of a bitch, while trying to live her fantasies. The girl had a baby brother who cried a lot and was forced to babysit him often. I scoffed at the girl and figured she had it easy compared to me. Though, we were all lucky with Dobby since he rarely cried and wasn't ever too fussy. The girl had, had a really bad day and wished her brother away and got exactly what she wanted, now the lights were out and strange noises came from the crib when a figure appeared. The way he was described in the book sent shivers down my spine. This figure was the Goblin King, and damn he sounded like a good-looking' guy.

"'arry! More boobles!" My heart skipped a beat when Dobby's voice broke me away from the story, scaring me from the tense scene in the book. Dobby leaned against the edge of the tub with wide, pleading eyes. I didn't even realize that I had gotten through three chapters and would need to finish with Dobby's bath.

"No Dobby. I need to wash your hair so no more bubbles." Dobby whined and pouted but went death upon my ears as I grabbed the small plastic pitcher to fill with the water and pour it over his head, being careful not to get any in his eyes. Dobby grunted and splashed more water. "Stop it. The water is loosing the warmth which means no more bubbles." Dobby obviously didn't like this. I squirted a small blob of his shampoo in the palm in my hand and rubbed it at the top of his head. Dobby shook his head and began to fight me while I washed his hair that still had some mashed potatoes stuck to his ends.

Once I was done I went to refill the pitcher and pour it over his head when he reacted and flailed his arms out, knocking the pitcher back and splashing it everywhere next to me. It took me a split second to realize that the water had drained itself over the book that still had my parents' picture inside. "No!" I roared at the top of my lungs with fear as I dropped everything else and grabbed my book. Most of the pages were soaked, including the photograph. It was silent after that in the bathroom as neither Dobby nor I moved or say anything. When what had happened finally processed through my mind I went to overdrive and furiously grabbed the pitcher again to dump all of it over Dobby none too gentle. Dobby yelped but I didn't care at that moment. The one thing I physically had that belong to my parents were ruined and nothing could subside the raging fire that lit up inside my broken heart.

Once I was sure there was no more soap on Dobby I quickly grabbed a towel and pulled Dobby out of the tub and dried him. He was silent and I didn't noticed the tears of fear and shame falling from his eyes until much later but at that moment he could cry all he wanted because I didn't care. When Dobby was dry I picked him and stomped over to his room and threw the door open. Dobby was placed on his bed while I grabbed one of his onezies and changed him. He gave a little fuss but he was scared and I wasn't paying enough attention at the moment to care. When Dobby was dressed I threw the covers over him and turned to leave the room.

"'arry..." I pivoted to face him, anger still contorted on my face.

"What?!" He flinched but I didn't noticed. Dobby released a small whimper as more tears leaked through and I finally snapped. "No, you don't get to cry. You just ruined my parent's picture! I'll never get it back!" Dobby now began to sob but I didn't stop. "I lived through this hellhole just to see you get the first-class ticket to paradise and it's not fair!" My mind reeled back to the book and the wish the girl made. I glanced around Dobby's room, sneering at how much he was spoiled with the shelves of toys and books, a closet of clothes that he would never appreciate in his whole life. "You know what? I wish that Goblin King would come and take you away," I turned and walked out the door, "Right now." and closed the door right behind me as Dobby's scream tore through my ears.

"'ARRY!"

* * *

_Yes, I'm well aware that I kinda made Harry out to be a jackass in this chapter and I'm almost sorry for it. The next chapter will introduce our Ice Prince, who is now a king in this story. Rate and review if you like and please tell me if I have made any spelling errors. I can't usually spell for shit. LOL~_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III: Wish

My right foot stepped forward before Dobby's scream came through to me. I turned my head to the door that led to the suddenly quiet room. "Dobby?" I waited but got no response so I quickly threw the door open. "Dobby? What happened?" The dark room gave no sign of Dobby's presence, making my heart beat fast and my palms sweat. I stepped over to Dobby's bed and looked over the hunched bundle of blankets in the middle of his mattress. "Please, Dobby, say something. Don't scare me..." The bundle didn't move so I slowly moved to grab the covers and yanked them off to find it empty. "Dobby!"

Thunder exploded right outside the window, gushes of wind and rain slapping against the glass. There was a moment where I wondered where that storm came from but lost my train of thought when I heard a group of maniacal chuckling behind me. As I turned I witnessed several balls of shadows fly across the room to hide in other corners. My body shook from fear. I yelped when there was a solid figure brush past the back of my legs but when I turned it was already long gone. More chuckles came from the bed and from the corner of my eyes I saw the blanket move to fall to the floor. Another clap of thunder caught my attention just to get me dizzy and fall to the floor. Laughter and thunder mixed together, straining my brain to focus on one thing, when the window shattered and sprinkled glass shards all along the wood floor.

I had thrown my arm over my eyes to protect myself from the glass. The power of the winds collided into me before fading away completely. After a moment of silence I lowered my arm to see a tall, glowing figure before me. His hair was shoulder length, white-blond hair with gelled spikes at the top. He wore a loose dark green shirt with a very low cut opening, revealing a beautifully pale neck and chest. The shirt would've looked black had it not been compared to the actual blackness around him. A silver, dragon pendent hung low around his neck to rest right above where his heart is. Black tights clung to him like a extra layer of skin that showed every little detail from his waist down. He wore knee-length leather boots that had silver dragons printed down his calf's. A dark, silver cloak was wrapped over his shoulders that glittered like that stars in the sky, tied together with a emerald ribbon.

I felt my breath caught in my throat and my heart forgot to beat for a few seconds. This man looked like he came from a woman's fantasy novel. And that's when it hit me. He looked almost exactly like the Goblin king described from my mother's book. The man's molten silver eyes narrowed on me, a dark but soft green coloring around his eyes brought the grey silver out even more. His sharp, pink lips stretched into a smirk, revealing just a glimpse of white teeth.

"Hadrian James Potter," His voice was as smooth as silk, sending shivers down my spine, "I've waited so long for you to speak those words."

I carefully pushed myself to me feet, finding out that I was about four inches shorter than him, and pointed to the stranger. "Y-You're...him? The G-Goblin King?" His smirk widen and he chuckled. I frowned at him and straightened my back. "Where is my cousin?" His smirk dissolved and a brow rose. "Where's Dobby?"

The Goblin King stepped forward and clasped his hands behind if back as he leaned his face closer to mine. "Hadrian, go and lie down. Enjoy a night's worth of sleep and dreams. Forget about the child." I felt the whisper of his promising words wrap around me so I fought to break from it and shook my head.

"I can't do that." My green eyes met his silver. "I have to watch over Dobby, he's my cousin and if I let something-"

"Hadrian." My lips closed shut. The Goblin King lifted his hand, pulling out a smooth piece of wood that was almost a foot long. He waved it in a circle and flicked his wrist. The room around us shifted until nothing that gave a hit that a two years old lived in the room and was replaced with my bed and stuff. "I can make it that he never existed. You can go back and recite those lines in your plays to your heart's desire with your parent's picture safely hanging about your bed." The once wet photograph was now completely dry and framed above my bed on the wall. "See?"

Tears pricked at the corners of my eyes at the sight. I almost reached out to go and touch it until Dobby popped back into my mind. "No," I face him again, "I can't. Dobby may have been a pain but he's just a child. Please, bring him back-" The Goblin King sighed and pulled back.

He lifted his hand again and pointed at me. "Don't defy me, Hadrian." With another flick of his wrist a spark of green fell from the tip of the wood. A long snake hissed and was thrown around my neck, wrapping around quickly. I grabbed and threw the snake to the side as it shifted and burned off like a fuse of a dynamite stick. My eyes snapped up in surprise to him. "You're no match for me." His smirk had returned.

I shook my head again. "I have to get him back." The Goblin King raised his other hand this time to rub his chin while he stepped around me, my eyes following carefully. The way his eyes roamed my smaller figure gave me unwanted thoughts. It was like he was eyeing as if I was his greatest banquet or rarest of treasures. It almost felt nice to have someone look at me like I was of importance but I had to keep my thoughts trained on Dobby.

The Goblin King licked his lips and pointed in the distance once he was standing behind me, his breath caressing the skin of my neck and shoulder. "The child is there, in my castle." I looked to where he was pointing. What I was expecting to be the broken window was now a widely open plain, a large castle that was surrounded my hundreds of walls. The castle, which had to been about Thirty stories high, was about the size of my pinky finger from this distance. So I had to be miles away. That's when I notice that it was the same picture from the cover of the book.

I swallowed my dry mouth and turned to face him. "Is...is that the entrance to the Labyrinth outside the Goblin City?" The Goblin King smiled cruelly and nodded before pointing to the dead tree next to us. A clock hung from a dead branch that showed the numbers going all the way to thirteen. My eyes studied the numbers and wondered how that clock would work. Did they have one for eleven hours for the night?

"You have thirteen hours to solve the Labyrinth until your cousin will permanently stay here forever. A pity really." He turned to fade away before I called out.

"Wait! What is your real name?!" The Goblin King kept walking but turned his head to grin at me before fading away completely with a whisper of his voice blowing past me.

'Draco, is my name, Hadrian.'

* * *

_Sorry for the short chapter, the next one will be longer I promise. Hope you enjoyed._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV: Labyrinth

Harry scanned his eyes over the valley before him as he took his first few steps. The soft sand sunk under his feet. He leaped over a fallen branch and started a light jog forward. A large, stone wall that stood about ten feet high came shortly into view with dried vines and roots climbing up the lifeless wall. Harry stopped a few feet back and looked around for a door or gate when he noticed a small figure standing next to a pond and urinating into it. Harry cringed and swallowed his nervousness and disgust before speaking up. "Excuse me?"

The small figure jumped before fixing himself and turning around. "Oh! Excuse me-oh...it's you." The figure stood no taller than three feet with greasy, black hair and a tight frown. He wore a faded leather vest that was worn at the edges and had a small hole at his left breast pocket. His pants were a dull black, Harry wasn't sure if that was the natural color or stained, and was in the same care as the vest. The figure's face had a pale complexion with a hooked nose adding with a nasty sneer, a nasty bruise coloring his left eye.

Harry bit his bottom lip and watched as the smaller figure reached over and picked up a rusted bug spray and limped over to the wall. Harry then noticed the small butterflies fluttering around the vines. He stepped closer and watched as the smaller figure quickly sprayed the butterfly closest to him. Harry gasped in shock and sprinted forward and realized that the butterflies were actually small fairies. "Oh no! You poor thing!" He reached down and carefully lifted up the scowling fairy. "How could you?- Ouch!" Harry dropped the fairy, grasping his bleeding thumb. "It bit me!"

The figure scoffed as he turned back to face Harry. "Well, what did you expect fairies to do?"

Harry blinked and shook off the small stinging of pain. "I thought fairies would do nice things, like granting wishes." He spoke as if it was the obvious answer.

"Shows what you know." He drawled in the same tone that Harry had. The figure sprayed another fairy and chirped, "67," before moving on.

Harry followed and shook his head. "You slimy snake," Harry moaned.

"No, I'm Snape, Severus Snape. Who are you?" Snape called over his shoulder while spraying two more biting pests.

"I'm Harry." He reached his hand out to shake but Snape either didn't see his hand or just completely ignored him. Harry felt a bit put out and frowned to himself. "Um, look I need to find my way through this Labyrinth to save my cousin. Do you know the way?" Snape continued his mission with Harry following only a few feet away. "Well?"

"Well what?" Snape grunted out. "70!"

"The door!"

"What door?"

Harry growled and threw his hands into the air. "Fine! It's bloody hopeless if you're not going to be of any help."

Snape stopped and faced Harry with one hand on his hip. "Not if you ask the right question."

Harry raised a eyebrow and thought about the correct way to word the next question. After a short moment Harry took a breath of air and asked calmly, "How do I get into the Labyrinth?"

Snape rewarded Harry with a stoic expression and nod of his head. "There you go," Snape moved past Harry and pointed towards a wall that was nearly covered with the dead vines and roots, "You get through in there." As if on command the vines parted and a set of large doors slowly swung open. A cloud of dust brushed past them before the doors finally settled with a low echo. Harry took a tentative step forward through the newly exposed door and into the challenging Labyrinth. He wondered briefly if anybody had gone through those door in a while. Harry's emerald eyes turned to his left to see a straight, endless path that gave no indication of turns for miles. To his right was the exact same way, making Harry feel confused and annoyed. "Cosy isn't it!"

Harry jumped in surprise, forgetting about Snape for a moment. "Bloody hell mate!"

Snape allowed a smirk at Harry's misfortune and settled between the entrance. "Now, are you going to head left or right?" Harry swung his head to look back at his two only options and frowned again. "Well?"

"They don't look like they're going to end." Harry mumbled to himself before facing Ron again. "Which way would you go?"

Snape shrugged. "Me? I could go either way." Harry groaned and ran his fingers through his hair.

"If that's all the help you're going to be then leave." Snape waved a finger at Harry and frowned while circling him.

"You know what your problem is? You take everything for granted, idiot boy. Even if you find your way through this Labyrinth," Snape reached over and roughly poked Harry in his side, "You'll never find your way out of it. Might as well give up!"

Harry rubbed his ribs and watched as Snape left the entrance. "Thanks for nothing Short-ious."

Harry was delighted to see Snape growl and wave a fist at Harry once he reached past the doors. "It's Severus! And don't say I didn't warn you!" With a flick of his wrist the doors slammed shut, leaving Harry alone with his thoughts. He glanced both ways once again before settling with what his gut said and went down the right path. The ground was littered with broken branches and loose rock making the path a bit more difficult than it needed to be. The brick within the wall was glossy with moss and some kind of sticky oose that Harry wanted nothing to do with. The air seemed to give off a small wave of magic in the air, making the hairs on Harry's neck and arms stand on end.

Minutes passed and Harry knew he was needing to find a turn quickly and hoped to find one soon, time was too precious to waste at the moment. He decided he should start jogging to cover the space faster, minding the rocks so he wouldn't trip and fall. When Harry was sure he wasn't making any progress he stopped and slammed his fists against the wall to his left, turned to his right to kick the other wall, and pivoted against so his back fell against the previous wall and slid down to the ground. Harry sighed, ran his fingers through his hair, and carefully threw his head against the wall behind him. He was stressed and frustrated and Harry was sure he wasn't going to get anywhere at this rate.

"'Ello." Harry froze when a small and soft voice spoke up from behind his shoulder. Which should be impossible since Harry was against a wall.

Harry slowly turned his head to look over his right shoulder and saw a small blue worm that had a blue and white scarf wrapped around it's neck. The worm tilted it's head and smiled much like a little sister would to her older brother. Harry licked his lips and adjusted himself before he asked, "D-Did you just say hello?"

The worm smiled and shook it's head. "No I said ''ello', but that's close enough." Harry lifted a eyebrow at the worm. "I'm Luna, would you like to come inside for a cup of tea?"

Luna motion to the worm-sized hole a few inches away and Harry smiled politely. "Thanks but no. I need to find my way through this Labyrinth but," Harry sighed and threw his arms to motions the endless corridor, "There aren't any openings or turns. It just keeps going on and on and I'm-" He ended his rant with a sigh and crossed his arms.

"Dear Harry, there are plenty of openings, you just have to look forward to them." Harry raised his head and Luna giggled. "In fact, there's one right across you."

Harry wanted to address the fact that he never gave the worm his name but got to distracted from trying to find the opening. His eyes narrowed to the wall only feet from him, not seeing any doors or way to get through. "Luna, there is only a wall there."

Luna crawled forward a bit and wiggled again. "Of course there is, go on and try it." Still unsure Harry stood up and took a few steps forward with his hands forward. He stood about a foot away and shook his head.

"There's no wall, Luna."

With patience Luna encouraged him. "Not everything is as it seems here, Harry. You cannot take everything for granted if you want to find your way through." Taking a moment to examine the wall again before Harry again stepped forward. Soon he realized that Luna was indeed right as his hands past through the wall boundary and found a new corridor.

"Hey! You're right!" Harry, without a second thought, turned to his left and continued his way.

"Harry! Hold on!" Quickly, Harry came back and smiled at Luna.

"Thanks, Luna. That was a lot of help." Harry was about to turn again when Luna caught his attention for the last time.

"Don't go down that way." While raising a eyebrow at her Luna continued, "Never go that way. You must go the other way."

Harry turned to look down the other corridor and shrugged. "Oh, thanks." He proceeded forward missing Luna's musings as she watched him walk away.

"If he'd gone down the other way he would've gone straight to the center of the Labyrinth." Luna smiled to herself. "Can't have that now can we?"

* * *

At the Castle standing at the center of the Goblin City sat the king himself, watching the young child get passed around the horde of goblins within his throne room. The stone walls were a dark silver with torn, green drapes hanging from the ceiling and windows. Lit torches kept the fairly large room warm as they always do. A throne made of the bones of the first dragon that dared attack his land almost two thousand years ago; the beast's skin stretched over the seat and armrest, making it very comfortable for the king.

The child, Dobby if Draco was correct, seemed terrified and beyond nervous at first but now looked as if he was enjoying himself. Most children usually react the same way before the magic transformed them into a new citizen of the Goblin City. Draco's eyes drifted to the large clock on the opposite wall that showed how much time dear Harry had left. Two hours had already done by and he was only halfway through the first maze. It was a decent time but Harry would have to speed up his progress if he wanted to get Dobby back.

"Hey! You can't pull at my hair like that!" Even though the boy frowned it still didn't change how much fun and attention he was receiving being thrown about his throne room. Yes, Harry would have to hurry before Dobby will be willing to choose to stay and when that happens Harry will be desperate to get the boy back. That will be where Draco will offer his terms of agreement. Before the time is out Harry will be locked he within his Labyrinth, with or without the child.

Dobby released a fit of giggles as he began to be thrown about ten feet into the air before being caught and thrown again. A small, and rare, smile appeared on the sharp, pink lips of the Goblin King. This was the reason he choose this kingdom as his own. There was never a dull moment within these walls. Now if only he could have that boy by his side forever, then everything would be complete.

* * *

_Tell me how I'm doing so far. If you have watched the movie before then I will like to hear your opinion. Until next time~_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V: Smart

A loud sigh, or growl, escaped his lips when he reached a point in the Labyrinth that gave Harry seven different options of places to go. In the middle was a pillar that had stone hands, each pointing in one of the directions to choose from. Harry stepped closer to the pillar and followed the way each hand pointed. The first three seemed to be pointing the way back to the beginning, as if they were mocking him, but the fourth hand pointed straight to the castle. "I'm coming, Dobby." Harry whispered to himself. The once pale stone walls were now a golden brown that was very rough to the touch. The ground had aged tile that was cut up into different sizes as shapes, still fitting together well though.

Harry wasn't sure how much time had gone by or how much he had left. All he knew was that he needed to go faster. He kept thinking that there had to be a way to make this easier when a idea dawned on him. After running into his third dead-end he sighed and searched the ground around his feet. He saw a sharp rock that seemed to work for his plan and jogged back to the next option of ways to go.

Harry knelt down and crossed a 'x' on two stone tiles and made an arrow to the other opening before heading off. With these marks Harry will be able to keep track of where he was going without doubt. Soon Harry noticed that the ground seemed to rise into a hill, giving Harry hope that he was making progress. Harry took a right into another corridor, drawing an arrow, and moved forward. A few steps in and a sharp turn left lead Harry into yet another dead-end. "Damn," Harry swore as he turned around and looked at the arrow he made. Instead of the drawn arrow facing him it went the opposite direction. "Someone had changed my marks," Harry cried out and threw the rock over a few walls. "What a horrible place! That's not fair!"

"That's right, it's not fair."

"But that's only half of it." Two voices, though the same, spoke up behind Harry; confusing the hell out of him for the moment. Harry turned and sure enough stood two figures clad in red and gold outfits holding shields with a lion imprinted on the rusted metal.

"This was a dead-end a second ago." Harry stated firmly. He stepped closer to them to get a better look. They both had messy, red hair with bright blue eyes and specks of freckles painting heir cheeks and noses. The two stood in front of two different doors that was black as coal.

The one to his right, wearing mostly, gold pointed with his chin with a goofy smile on his face. "No that's the dead-end, behind you." Harry swung around and felt his jaw fall lax, he was correct. There was now a stone wall that trapped Harry in the small area.

"It keeps changing!" Harry faced them again, his hands reaching up to yank on his thick locks. "What am I suppose to do?"

The one on the left, wearing mostly red compared to the other who wore mostly gold, shrugged his shoulders. "Well the only way out of here is through one of these doors." Harry's eyes drifted to the doors, seeing no difference between them. "One of these doors will lead you to the castle-"

"And the other one, a little help dear brother" The one in red made a 'duh duh duh!' noise before the other continued, "Leads to certain death." Harry felt himself swallow hard at the chances for instant death.

"So...which one is which?" The two stared at him as if he was being serious and Harry shrugged, it was worth a try.

Red spoke up this time. "You can only ask one of us-"

"Yeah, it's in the rules."

"Now I must warn you, one of us always tells the truth and one of us always lies," Red winked at Harry while adding, "To tell the truth, he always lie."

Gold sputtered and half glared at Red. "I do not! I tell the truth!"

"Oh! What a lie!" They both began snickering before falling into a strong laughing fit. Harry found himself smiling at the duo, enjoying their personalities very much and wished he could stay with them longer. But, unfortunately he needed to save Dobby.

Harry stepped up to Red and took a deep breath. "Alright, answer this," Red cocked his head, "Would he tell me that this door leads to certain death?" Red took a second to study Harry while he thought over he question.

With a not-so-subtle glance at Gold, Red faced Harry again. "Yes."

Harry bit his lip and smiled. "So that means...the other door leads to the castle and this one leads to certain death." Both Red and Gold gasped and looked at each other, sharing a quick conversation through their eyes.

"But he could be telling the truth." Red pointed out.

Harry shook his head. "But he wouldn't be. So if you told me he said yes, then I know the answer is no."

"But I could be telling the truth!" Red replied.

"But then he would be lying. So if you told me he'd say yes then I know the answer would still be no." There was a split second of complete silence as Red and Harry stared each other down.

When Red obviously couldn't grasp what Harry said he turned to Gold with a lost expression. "Is that right?"

Gold shrugged with a smile. "I don't know, could never bloody well figure it out before." The twins shared a laugh again, easing Harry's fears.

"I figured it out," Harry exclaimed with a bright smile. Gold moved out of the way so Harry could pass through. "I could never figure something like this before," Harry pushed through the door carelessly, "I'm getting smarter. This is a piece of cake!" The floor underneath Harry dropped causing him to fall into a pitch-black tunnel. A scream of surprise and fear ripped from Harry's throat as he fell into total darkness. "Help!" Blue-ish, cold hands instantly reach out to grab Harry and stop his fall. "Let go, help!"

"What do you mean help? We are helping." Harry's eyes widen as he watch the extra hands bend together to make a face and talk. There had to be a couple hundred hands all attached to the black walls around him.

More hands moved to make another face and a squeaky voice piped up. "We're helping hands."

Harry fought against their hold, ignoring their claim of helping, and cringed when the fingers were gripping too hard making his skin bruise. "You're hurting me."

Another hand- face appeared in front of Harry's face. "Would you like us to let go?" They laughed as they briefly released Harry's body before recapturing him once more. Harry wasn't enjoying their teasing and growled towards the hand-faces before him.

"Well then, come on. Which way?"

Harry tilted his head to the side. "Which way?"

The first hand-face spoke again. "Up or down?" Harry made a 'oh' and looked around. "Come on, come on. We haven't got all day."

A older voice spoke up with two hands acting as mustaches. "Well it's a big decision for the boy. Which way do you want to go? Hmm?"

A more child-like voice asked next, "Yes! Which way?!"

Harry's eyes glanced up to the light where he came from and then below himself before sighing. "Well since I'm going this way I might as well go down." Instantly the hands began to shake as if they were laughing at a secret joke.

"He choose down!" Harsh cackling echoed the small tunnel, making Harry's ears ring.

"He choose down?! Ha!" The strong hands all let go of Harry at once and pulled back from Harry's reach, disappearing into the darkness.

"Wait! Was I wrong?!" Harry flailed around to try and hold on to something but received no help. His back fell through the old wood flooring before he fell straight into a small cave. Harry was able to catch his fall and roll to his side to prevent himself from breaking any bones as he landed on solid rock. The last of the echoing laughter from the talking hands faded away into nothing but a whisper, leaving Harry to sit under the only source of light. "I guess I'm not as smart as I thought..."

* * *

Draco stared, unblinkingly, at the image of Harry through the large crystal ball. Draco wanted to cringe at the way Harry landed on the unforgiving ground but kept his face neutral, a bit relieved when Harry was able to catch himself at the last second. The goblins around him stared eagerly at their king for a response. "He's fallen in the oubliette-" The goblin instantly laughed and cheered at Harry's situation, irritating Draco immensely. "Silence! I'm surprised he's gotten this far, Harry should've given up by now."

"He'll never give up." A scrawny goblin with a bird beak for a nose answered.

Draco sighed inwardly at the true statement. "Well he'll have to once Snape escorts him out and realizes that he is at the beginning and would have to start all over." A cruel smirk grew and Draco chuckled but stopped when no one was laughing as well. "Well? Laugh." The goblin followed is order and Draco smirked again before pulling away from the crystal ball and looked over to the child passed out on his throne. Dobby had asked a few times about Harry which Draco gave no answer except that Harry could 'try harder'. Dobby looked so heartbroken, thinking that Harry wasn't really trying to save Dobby.

Draco felt a tiny stab of guilt for the child since he had placed so much faith in Harry. No one had ever succeeded in completing the Labyrinth, the closest anyone had gotten was the Bog-of-Eternal-Stench, in which the poor bastard had tripped and dunked himself in. The boy begged Draco to remove the stench, forgetting all about his little sister and just wanted to no longer stink. Draco frowned upon the boy but allowed his wish, thinking the girl was probably better off living within his kingdom anyway.

Dobby rolled over in his sleep and Draco watched with a frown as a lone tear leaked down his chubby cheek. Draco carefully lifted the boy in his arms and pull him into is lap as he got comfortable in his throne once more. "You'll won't have to worry about a thing," Draco whispered as he softly petted Dobby's hair, "You'll be happy once this is all over and Harry will be mine. We'll all get what we want. And I always get what I want."

* * *

_I had a little fun writing this chapter and hoped you enjoyed it too. If you have any questions or requests please send me a message. Until next time~_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI: Attention

Harry rubbed his sore shoulders and rolled them back, being rewarded with a few sounding cracks. Only a couple minutes had gone by when Harry heard a rock being kicked around. "Who's there?" Harry stated boldly.

"Me." A fire was lit and the image of Snape appeared. He looked the same with his sneer and worn, black clothes.

"Oh, it's you." Harry was shocked to see him here. He pushed himself to his feet and stared at the much smaller man, unsure as to why and what he was doing here.

Snape sneered again and lifted the torch he had lit on fire to place it against the wall. "Yes, well I figure I should make sure you haven't died yet." Ignoring Snape's comment Harry glanced around the cave. It was mostly carved in with all of the chipping marks left behind on the walls. The ground glistened with minerals and metal from the little light the torch was giving the pair. "I see you're looking around. As you can tell, this is a oubliette. The bloody Labyrinth is full of them."

"Really? I didn't know that." Harry remarked, not liking Snape's condescending tone.

"Don't try to act smart, boy." Harry looked back to Snape to see that the sneer was still firmly planted on his face. "You probably don't even know what a oubliette is."

Harry crossed his arms and frowned at the smaller man. "Oh, and you do?"

"Yes, an oubliette is a place to forget about someone. Take yourself for example." Snape moved over to look over a dirty sack sitting in the corner. "Now that your here you are of no problem to the king. Lucky for you I know a way to take you back to the gate-"

"No! I'm not giving up now, I've come too far!" Harry was surprised that Snape would do that to him. With a frustrated growl Harry planted his ass to the ground and fought his hardest not to pout. "I'm doing alright. I have to keep moving forward."

Snape blinked at the sullen form and moved to stand closer. "I must admit, your perseverance is admirable but perhaps it would be better for everyone if you just give up."

Harry moved his head to stare at Snape, a bit surprise at the small compliment. "Why are you helping me?"

"I'm not, I'm helping myself." Harry couldn't frown at the man because for one; he's being honest, and two; Snape doesn't come off as a person to help out anyway. "Here's what's going to happen, I'm going to show you the way to the front gate. What you choose to do is your own choice."

Harry got up again and squared his shoulders. "I'm not giving up. If you're going to get me out of here you might as well show me the way through the Labyrinth."

Snape raised a brow and sneered up at him. "What makes you think I'm going to do what you want?"

Harry took a second to think over his words into his favor. Once he figured it out Harry clasped his hands behind his back and leaned closer to Snape. "Look at it this way, it will take you more effort and time to escort me all the way back to the beginning. Wouldn't it be easier to just point me the way forward and turn your back the other way? You wouldn't have to see me or deal with me again?"

Snape looked over Harry and thought about Harry's compromise. Harry had a good point, Snape didn't want to have to spend anymore time with the arrogant boy than he had too. It would be easier in the long run just to do what he suggested; and it wasn't like the boy would actually succeed with solving the Labyrinth. After another tense moment, just because Snape enjoyed the nervousness the boy's eyes glistened with, before sighing. "You have a point, boy," Harry allowed himself a small smile, "I'll only point you the way, then you're on your own. Right?"

"Right!" Snape grumbled to himself and stumbled over to a far wall, dragging his sack of bottles, where a wooden board lay and pushed it up against the flat surface. He pulled a key out and seemed to unlock the wooded board, a small 'click' adding to the effect. Snape then pulled it from once side and they both jumped when a tower of pot, pans and a broom fell all at once. Snape growled and kicked everything on the floor to the side and shut the wooden board, glaring at Harry when he heard him snicker.

"We can't be right all the time." He pulled from the opposite side and shocked Harry when a fresh beam of light fell through the now small door. "There we go, come on." Eagerly, Harry followed and glanced around the cavern. There seemed to be some kind of natural light filling the cave but Harry couldn't point out where it was coming from.

"Go back while you still can!"

"This is not the way!"

"Take heed and go no further!"

"Beware...beware.."

Harry spun around and stared at the stone-carved faces that moved and watched Harry and Snape walk by. "Just ignore them, boy. Their false alarms." Harry nodded and followed Snape through a new tunnel. "There are a lot of them here. They distill uncertainty and fear, especially when you're going the right way."

"Oh no you're not!" Another face spoke up.

"Silence!" Snape snapped.

"Sorry, I was just doing my job..."

"Well you don't have to do it with us!"

Harry shrugged at the poor face who looked a bit impish at Snape.

"Beware for-"

"Enough!" The face frowned and attempted what Harry could only guess to be 'puppy eyes' at Snape.

"Oh please, I haven't said it in such a long time."

Snape sneered at the face before sighing, "Fine, but don't expect a big reaction."

"No, no, no, of course not," It cleared its' throat, "The path you'll lead will be sudden destruction!" A rolling of a small coin distracted Harry from Snape or the faces. It rolled past them and down into a different tunnel, taunting to follow it. Once it landed Harry picked it up and placed it in his pocket, feeling like he was going to need it eventually.

When Harry looked up he saw a small figure kneeling in the dim light with a metal cup in his hand. The small man was hearing heavy robes that covered most of his body, a large hat shielding his face from anybody. "Ah...what do we have here?" It said.

Snape stepped up to Harry and stiffened up. "Uh, nothing."

The figure tossed the cup to the side. "Nothing?" He stood up and threw his robe to the side. Draco stepped into the light, making Harry's heart beat frantically for some reason. "Nothing? Sha-la-la?" He wore a dark brown leather vest that was mostly open, showing off his sculpted chest and the dragon pendent still hanging. His pants were a snow grey and were just as tight as the last pair of tights the last time Harry saw Draco; which, for some reason, felt so long ago to Harry.

Snape bowed with his hands tightly to his sides. "Your Highness, what a pleasant surprise."

Draco smirked down at Snape. "Hello, Snivillious."

"Shirvillous." Harry tried to correct.

"Severus." Snape piped up, clearly irritated with the fact that neither of them could remember his name.

"Severus," Draco tilted his head and placed his and upon his hips, "Could it be that you're helping Harry?"

Snape shook his head. "Certainly not, your Highness. I was taking him back to the beginning as you ordered."

Harry tore his eyes from the empowering figure to stare in shook at Snape. "What?!"

Snape sneered at Harry and continued, "The boy thought he could per-sway me to do what he wanted but I tricked him." Draco made a 'ah-huh', not truly believing his words.

"Of course you would so as I say, Severus. I'm sure a dip into the Bog-of-Eternal-Stench could straighten you out other wise." Snape suppressed a shudder at the reminder and Draco turned to Harry and narrowed his eyes on the sneaky boy. "And you, Harry," He reached out to place his hand against the wall next to Harry's head and leaned closer, "How are you enjoying my Labyrinth so far?"

Harry swallowed his dry mouth and forced his knees to stop wobbling. "It's a piece of cake." He stated boldly. Draco's presence was making Harry unable to think and focus, which made Harry very nervous.

Draco's eyes shined with something of admiration and frustration. Snape had watched the two closely and couldn't stop his eyes growing bigger as he studied the way Draco interacted with the much younger boy. Draco had never poised so much interest with anyone before, this was something new.

"Well, since the Labyrinth is such 'a piece of cake', maybe you'll want to up the ante." The same clocked appeared on the far wall, the arms pointing to 3:42, before accelerating forward two more hours.

"That's not fair!" Draco chuckled and leaned closer to Harry again.

"You say that so often," A puff of hot breath caressed Harry's neck before Draco pulled back fully and faced the both of them. "So you say the Labyrinth's a piece of cake? Let's see you try this one for size..." Draco pulled out the familiar wooden stick and aimed he darker end of the tunnel and flicked his wrist. Another beam of bright green flew from the tip of his stick to flash in the darkness. Draco's eyes met with Harry's briefly, smirking coldly at him, before fading away the same way he did before.

The sounds of scraping metal and a large wheel in motion progressively got louder as a large, sharp drill came towards them. "Bloody hell! The cleaner!" Snape grabbed the sleeve of Harry's shirt and pulled him away. "Run, idiot boy!"

"What?! What is that thing?!" Harry followed Snape closely as the giant metal, death-trap began chasing them quickly. Snape tripped over his bag that he held closely and fell to the ground hard causing Snape to groan in pain. As quick as Harry possibly could he picked Snape up and dragged him along this time. "You okay?!"

"Fine, brat!" In the matter of seconds they reached a locked gate. They both of them shook the gate roughly but got no response. "The Cleaner! Bog-of-Eternal-Stench! You sure got his attention!"

Heat flushed Harry's cheeks as he glared at the smaller man. "If you think I purposely want-"

"Never mind that! Help me!" Snape had began throwing himself against a loose part of the wall. Harry quickly caught on to what Snape was trying to do and followed suit. Throwing his shoulder as hard as he could against the rocky wall, ignoring the pain that kept shooting up his arm with every slam and forced himself to keep going. Harry's green eyes widen as he realized how close the Cleaner was and threw himself at the same time with Snape into the wall.

* * *

_And here is another chapter for you all! Thanks to the 'Labyrinth Fans' for their review, enjoyed it! Until next time everyone~ (And no, I'm not sorry for the cliffhanger, hehe) _


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII: Anger

Draco was frustrated, annoyed and slightly aroused with Harry's behavior. He expected to Harry at least try to sneak some information on the secrets of his Labyrinth but instead received his natural head-strong and determined attitude poke to the face. Draco honestly couldn't really be too upset with how the young boy acted because it was just how Harry naturally acted when pushed into a corner.

"No! I wan' to play with the chickens." Molten silver eyes glanced over to see Dobby pouting at the taller group of goblins that had taken quite a liking to the child. Dobby's arms were crossed while he sat on the ground next to a few stray chickens that ran around the castle from time-to-time. Draco chuckled at Dobby and moved over to scoop him up.

"You may play with them later, for now you need to bath and them prepare for lunch." The child giggled and threw his arms around Draco's neck.

"Yay! I want lot's of boobels too!" A sly smirk stretched over Draco's pink lips.

"Of course, Dobby. You can have all the bubbles in the world."

* * *

Harry found himself face-planting into the dust and dirt covered ground, Snape falling right beside him. Without a second thought Harry grabbed Snape and yanked the both of them from the giant drill that was coming after them. The dust in the air clogged Harry's lungs, making him cough heavily, while he surveyed his surroundings. The Cleaner had just began passing by, crushing what was once a locked gate and proceeded forward. It turns out what was driving the large drill was three goblins, one steering and two pedaling on thin pipes.

Harry would've laughed at the sight passing him by if he wasn't too busy coughing out his guts. "Imprudent child, causing trouble...this may work." While cleaning the dirt from his glasses Harry glanced up to see what Snape was talking about. Even though his vision was very blurry he could still make out the image of an old later that seemed to go on forever. "Follow me boy."

Harry frowned and placed his glasses back on the bridge of his nose. "Hold on, why should I listen to you when you are trying to take me back to the beginning, Severus?"

Snape had already started climbing and looked down at Harry, for once, to sneer at him. "I wasn't going to break my promise. I had only said that because I needed to not have King Draco throw me head first into the Bog-of-Eternal-Stench."

"How am I suppose to believe a single word you say?" Harry approached to aged ladder with apprehension.

"Look at it this way, what choice do you have?"

Harry looked around and sighed when he came up with no other option. "Fine, you're right." The wood released a creak with every step that Snape and Harry would make. It made Harry nervous but for some reason it didn't faze Snape at all.

"Hurry boy. We are nearly at the top." Harry took his time climbing the ladder and completely ignored Snape, he didn't want to accidentally fall off because he rushed. He noticed that Snape was pushing hard on a lid with one hand so Harry helped him and managed to trow it off to the side, the bright sunlight temporarily blinding him. Snape crawled through and hopped out with Harry on his tail. He was shocked to see freshly cut hedges surrounding them. A stone carving of a open book rested in the middle of the courtyard with a solar clock only feet away. When he looked to where they came from he found that they were in a vase that rested above the ground. Now that really didn't make any sense. "Now, I've spent more time with you than I could ever need, I'll be on my way."

Harry swung around and frowned at Snape. "What? Hold on!"

Snape sneered and Harry was beginning to believe that the man's face was just born that way. "What do you want now, boy? I told you I would show you the way. That's it."

"Yes but I need you show me the way!" Harry grounded out. He tried to hold back the strong frustration he felt for the small man.

Snape swung around his arms, being careful of his sack that he managed to carry around everywhere. "Pick a road, they all lead the say way. Some take you faster some slower. Good luck." As Snape turned to walk away Harry quickly reached out to grab the dirty sack and hold it over his head. "Hey! You obnoxious brat! Give that back, give it back!"

Harry smirked down at Snape and held his other hand in front of himself to keep Snape at bay. "Eh, eh, eh" Harry sang, "You're going to help me. Now," Harry glanced around until his eyes landed on the great castle in the distance, "Where shall we go?"

Snape practically growled. "That's my property. That's not fair!"

"No it isn't," Harry blinked once as the realization came over him, "But that's the way it is..." Snape gave him a strange look before the two of the noticed a older woman shuffling over to a stone chair. She had silver hair that was tightly tied into a perfect bun under a large, green hat with elegant feathers sticking out the side. Emerald robes draped over her shoulders that covered her completely from head to toe. The woman gave off the aura of wisdom but with a bit of arrogance. Beside her, on the armrest, was a grey, tabby cat that jumped up as soon as she got comfortable. Harry instantly felt drawn to her and stepped closer, "Hello?"

The cat snapped it's head to him and hummed. "Oh? A young boy." Harry jumped when the cat spoke.

The older woman smiled softly at Harry and began to stroke the cat's head. "Harry Potter, welcome to my courtyard."

Harry felt so at ease with this woman. "It's nice to meet you,..."

"I'm Minerva Mcgonagall, Mr. Potter."

Harry smiled again, "Minerva. I need your help, I have to solve this Labyrinth and I'm running out of time. Do you know the way?" Mcgonagall looked into the distance while the cat began to lick it's paw. Snape grumbled and crossed his arms, glaring at the older woman.

Mcgonagall crossed her right leg over her left before she gave Harry her reply. "Well, Mr. Potter, sometimes the directions we take can take us the way back when we want to move forward-"

"If you're stupid enough to manage that then you shouldn't move forward." Mcgonagall glared at the cat beside her but the cat only stretched and flopped on the armrest.

"As I was saying...the answers you seek are usually in a good book, Mr. Potter." Harry cocked his head to the side and scratched his head.

"The only thing books are good for is to sleep on." The cat retorted again.

Mcgonagall rolled her eyes and waved her finger at the cat. "You'll sleep on anything."

The cat, if possible, smirked at her. "Exactly."

Harry chuckled at the slight bickering between the two. Mcgonagall turned her attention back on Harry and gave a small sigh. "I hate to ask you but, would you give a small token? It's hard to earn any when you're way out here," A small twinkle in her eye sparkled at Harry in an affectionate way. "It's not very often people make it all the way out here."

Snape scoffed but Mcgonagall ignored him. Harry drifted his eyes to the dirty sack that he still kept from Snape and curiously began to open it. "Hey! Don't you even think about it, brat!" Harry gave a small jump at Snape and frowned. That small man had a big temper.

Harry felt around his pockets and remembered that he picked up the coin that Draco had summoned only minutes ago. He pulled it out and handed it over to Mcgonagall. "Sorry, this is all I have."

Mcgonagall smiled and accepted the coin. "I'm thankful for your generosity, Mr. Potter."

The cat purred and Harry indulged the cat with a warm pet on the head and scratch behind his ears. When Harry pulled back he waved at them and turned away to face the large stone book sculpture. Snape tried to lunge at his bag when Harry was distracted but missed again. "Dammit, brat."

Harry let himself smirk and walked over to get a better view of the open book. His eyes trailed over the words that were carefully chipped into the fake pages, a few paragraphs worth. "Through dangers, untold. And hardships unnumbered. I have fought my way through the castle, beyond the Goblin City," The words captivated Harry, a tingling sensation washing over him with every word he read. "To take back the child you stole. For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom as great. You have-"

"Potter!" Harry swung to see Snape pointing to the hedges that shifted and opened up to a new exit. "If you want to hurry then this is the way, unless you wish to continue your light reading." He frowned at Snape's tone but hurried over to slip through before anymore changes will be made. Snape looked over to Mcgonagall with a stoic expression before he begrudgingly followed Harry.

Mcgonagall gave a sly smile to no one in particular. "What are you thinking about, Mistress?" The cat inquired.

Mcgonagall stroked the cat's back and pulled out a little, red book from the inside of the sleeve. "Oh, I was just thinking about young, Mr. Potter. A interesting boy, he is."

The cat tilted his head with his eyes growing wide. "Do you think he will...?"

She chuckled. "You know very well that anything is possible in this Labyrinth."

"Don't let anyone hear you say that." The cat reminded.

* * *

Harry kept his eyes open, a tactic that he lad to learn very quickly here, for any opening or secret passage. Snape had been strangely quiet the whole time, which unnerved Harry a little. Unable to bare the silence any long Harry began to ask some questions. "What do you do around here?"

"Walk."

"What is your job?"

"Throwing children into Oubliettes."

"...You don't like children do you?"

"Obviously."

There was a long stretch of silence while Harry thought about the small man behind him. Harry knew he needed to focus on saving Dobby but his thoughts drifted over to Snape occasionally. They entered was looked like a organic library. What would be wooden shelves and walls were hedges with vines, roots and flowers grew up the sides of the green walls. Two, stone statues of dragons rearing up on their hine legs and stared down menacingly at anybody who entered the area. Harry stared at the inanimate statues rebelliously and stepped through to find another passage.

"Draco seems to like dragons, doesn't he?" Harry offhandedly asked.

Snape frowned at Harry. "Did you not realize what his own name is?" At Harry's blank stare Snape rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed heavily. "Draco is the constellation, Draconis, the Dragon. So yes, he likes dragons." He grounded out.

It made sense but Harry just about had enough of his attitude. "I asked a simple question and you have to badger me like I'm an idiot! What the bloody hell is your problem?!"

"What fool doesn't know about the basic names of the famous constellation?! Draco, obviously, means 'Dragon', it's Latin. Not hard to figure out if you'd listen to any adult around you! Spoiled brat!"

Harry clenched his fists and bit the inside of his cheek before he exploded. "Adult?! I had nobody! My parents are dead! My aunt and uncle use me as a slave! And I have no friends! What right do you have to judge me?!" Harry bent down until his nose was only a hair away from the other man's hooked nose. "I. Have. Nobody!" He then turned and walked swiftly away, getting farther away from the pain in the ass. It took only seconds for Harry to find another opening and didn't hesitate to go through just to see a group of armored goblins attacking a poor, black-haired, giant who was hanging from a very sturdy tree.

* * *

_Hello again! Thank you for being patient with me for I have lost track of the days! Thank you Specialbus for your review, I'm glad to have found another fan of the movie and 'Drarry'. Until next time~_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII: Giant

A pain-filled moan leaked from the dark-haired giant, breaking Harry's heart. The goblins wore black armor that was spike at the shoulder cuffs and helmets. They carried tiny dragons that must've been babies that held on to the tips of the thick poles, hissing and snapping at the giant's exposed ribs and neck. The giant swung around but it seemed he was disoriented from being upside down for so long and would often miss the offensive goblins.

"Yeah! We got you now half-breed!" One of the Goblins chirped. Harry searched around himself and found nothing to help to fight off the attackers. The giant released a loud bellow that Harry felt shake through his body, making Harry cringe in sympathy. Harry could smell the metallic aroma of blood from the few feet he stood from the scene.

"Get him there-Yes! Ha!" One bite made itself know at the giant's rear which caused another yell to echo in the air.

Harry searched desperately to find something to fight against the rotten goblin and noticed a good sized rock laying underneath the hedge that he leaned against. He knew that he wasn't as good with aim because of his bad sight but he hoped that he could at least hit one of them. So, while keeping one eyes closed, Harry launched the rock at one of the goblins. The rock hit his helmet, swinging it around and blocking his sight. It was a amusing sight seeing the goblin stumble around and hitting one of his own upside the head with the dragon-on-a-stick.

Harry looked around again and found another rock and threw it the same way too. Another goblin was hit with a direct attack and became dizzy, hitting himself and his closet partner in the gut with the dragon-on-a-stick, chomping down on the other's stomach. "Retreat! Run for your lives!" Like out of a Saturday morning cartoon, the goblin ran into each other in a great haste so they wouldn't be attacked as well. Even in the distance, as Harry watched, they continued to accidentally hit each other, bickering about who attacked who and a horrible ambush.

A happy smile bloomed on Harry's face before he directed his attention back to the still hanging giant. As Harry approached him the beast began to fight back once again, crying out with exhaustion. Harry dodged his arm and crossed his across his chest. "Now knock that off!" The giant froze, surprise and disbelief painting on his dirty face. "Is that any way to thank someone who is trying to help you?" The giant seemed to relax more as Harry turned his head sideways to get a better look at him. "Don't you want to get down?"

The beast moaned and nodded his head. "Hagrid, down."

Harry straightened himself out. "Hagrid? That's your name?" He reached out to carefully pet his head and check over some of the small, open wounds around the giant's body. "You seem like such a nice guy," Harry stepped back and noticed the rope attached to the tree and walked over to it. "I really hope you really are what you seem to be."

"Down, down!" Harry grunted as he pulled on the thick rope.

"Just a sec-," The rope pulled free and immediately dropped the poor beast on his shoulders to the hard ground. "Shite! I'm sorry!" Harry ran to Hagrid and got a good look at him. The hair at the top of his head was long, black and unkept; probably his whole life. His had a big, round nose and matching whiskers that almost gave Hagrid a cuddling look. When Harry helped him up he noticed that the giant had to be at least eight feet tall, and he was hunched over too. Hagrid's whole body was covered in hair and he only wore a long, brown trench coat that hung to just above his knees.

Hagrid looked over Harry and gave the boy and wide smile. "Friend?"

Harry had to chuckle and nodded. "Yeah Hagrid, I'm your friend. My name is, Harry."

The giant tilted his head and gave himself a nod as well. "Harry...Harry's Hagrid's friend!" Hagrid began stepping over to Harry with his arms stretched wide, going in for what Harry hoped was a hug.

"Wait...hold on for a second." Hagrid halted but he was still excited. "I need to find my way through this Labyrinth. Do you know the way?"

Hagrid hummed and scratched the top of his head. He opened his mouth with a smile and Harry's heart began to race with hope. "No." Then it was shattered.

"You don't either? Come on, nobody knows?!" Harry sighed and Hagrid reached over to carefully pat the top of his head. He green eyes wandered until they landed on two doors near the tree. "Hey, where did they come from?"

They two stepped closer to the doors to examine the brass knockers that each door had. The door to the left had a ugly cat with a flat face and deep frown, a thick ring attached to it's ears. The door to the right was a elegant owl with a smaller ring in it's beak. Harry leaned closer to the cat when it's mouth opened up. "It's very rude it stare!"

Harry clutched his fist to his chest where his frantically beating heart was. "I'm sorry,...I was just wondering what door to choose."

"What?!" The cat replied. Harry realized that the ring in it's ear kept him from hearing well.

The owl then spoke up, well, at least tried too. "Ifs ow goof fawnkin' ta 'im, ees feef iz a pozs."

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" The cat snapped back.

The owl glared harshly at the cat while trying to speak again. "In nof toofin' wifz ma mofz foel!"

Harry shook his head and walked over to the owl, reaching for the ring. "I can't understand you." He removed the ring from it's beak and was rewarded with a purr and a hoot. Harry passed the brass ring to Hagrid as he studies the cat and owl door knockers.

"Ah, wow, it feels so good to get that blasted thing out from my mouth." The owl shook it's head and stretched it's beak.

"What were you saying?" Harry asked.

"I said it's no good talking to him, he's deaf as a post-" The cat interrupted him.

"Mumble, mumble, mumble. You're a wonderful talking companion-" The owl interrupted back at the cat.

"You can talk all day and all you do is moan!"

The cat sniffed and licked his lips. "No good, can't hear ya'."

The owl sighed and Harry felt a bit uncomfortable with the slight tense atmosphere. "How do I get through?" He finally asked.

"What?!"

The owl calmly answered, "Knock and the door will open." Harry blinked and looked over to Hagrid to get the ring back when he noticed that Hagrid had placed the ring in his mouth like what the owl had done before.

"Hagrid." Harry chuckled at the giant and carefully removed the ring, wiping off a little spit with his shirt, and moved over to the owl.

The owl frantically shook it's head when Harry came at it with the brass ring. "Uh-huh! I don't want that blasted thing back in my mouth!"

"Come on, I want to knock!" The owl clamped it's beak shut tightly.

The cat huffed a laugh. "Ha! Don't want the ring back in yer' mouth, huh? Can't say I blame ya'!"

Harry frowned until he heard a very faint whistle sound coming from the owl. He realized that the owl can breath and got a idea, though cruel as it may be. While lining up the brass ring to the tip of the owl's beak, Harry used his other hand to cover the nostrils on the beak; preventing the owl to breath. The owl's eyes got large once it realized what Harry was doing and began to trembled with the need to breath. After another moment the owl reluctantly opened it's beak to suck in a mouthful of air just in time for Harry to sick the ring back in it's beak.

With a triumphant smile, Harry used the ring to knock on the large door twice before it slowly opened for him and Hagrid. "Sorry." Harry said as he passed through the door.

"Fha's alfit, 'm urs ta if..." Mumbled the owl right before the door shut behind Harry and Hagrid. They seemed to have entered a forest that was very old and dark. The trees was covered with a thick layer of bright, green moss and mushrooms. The ground was bedded with old leaves that came up to Harry's knees every time he took a step. An echo of crows cawing in the distance rang through the large area, making poor Hagrid nervous.

Harry noticed this and carefully grabbed his hand. "It's okay Hagrid, there's noting to be scared of." He guided the giant through the first twenty feet, climbing over rock and broken branches and walked into a small clearing that had a pile of rocks in the middle. "Look at you, a big guy scared of nothing," Harry released his hold on the giant and used his arms to sweep the area around him, "See, Hagrid. There is nothing here." A gust of wind brushed past Harry so he swiftly turned around, shocked to see that the giant had completely vanished. "Hagrid? Hagrid, where are you?!"

* * *

Snape grumbled to himself, unable to fully shake off the boy's words. He decided to let the boy kill himself while he headed back to his gate and got back to collecting more ingredients for the potions he would be brewing later. Snape was about halfway back, broken rocks and dead trees were scattered around this area.

_"Hagrid...!"_

The brat's loud mouth could be heard throughout the Labyrinth which irked Snape because now he has to worry.

_"Severus! Help!"_

Snape's eyes went wide as his hands quickly balled into fists. "I'm coming you insolent, brat-" Dark eyes met bright silver as King Draco leaned against a rock, giving Snape a cold stare. "Milord," Snape mumbled while giving a deep bow.

"Well, isn't Sneesious. And where do you think you're going?" Draco had his right hand resting on his hip while his other was softly caressing his chin in thought. "Surely you're not going to help my dear Harry?"

Snape kept his sneer to himself and shook his head. "Of course not. I'd had lost the boy and now only had heard him. As you ordered, Milord, I'll fetch him and drag him back to the beginning." Draco allowed a smile but it was far from friendly.

Thinking the conversation was over Snape began to head back to same route he had come find, needing to find the trouble-starting child quickly. "Oh, Severus," Draco whispered as he knelt down next to the smaller man. "You seem to have lost your precious bag of potions." Draco quickly grabbed the man's ear and yanked him closer. "Whatever shall you do?"

Snape took a deep breath and calmly replied, "It seems I had misplaced it. I'll find it after I drag the boy where he belongs." Draco released him and waved his finger in front of Snape.

"I have a much better plan." He stood up and manifested a greed apple in the palm of his hand. Draco briefly mussed the idea of Harry's eyes being a more beautiful green than the apple before tossing it to Snape. "Give him this."

Snape frowned at the simple apple, turning it over a few time before carefully placing it inside his vest. "What is it?"

"A present?" Came the sharp reply.

Snape began to wonder if the apple was laced with a sleeping draught, or even worse, poison. "It won't hurt the boy, right?"

Draco frowned and narrowed his eyes on Snape. "Why concerned?"

"It'll be more trouble for me if he's half dead." Snape tried to reason, but the both of them knew he was lying.

Draco smirked at Snape and began to walk away before quickly turning back. "Oh! And, Severus?" Snape carefully looked back at his king. "If Harry ever kisses you, I'll turn you into a prince."

Snape was confused as why Draco would reward him if that would ever happen. "A prince, Milord?"

A nasty and jealous smirk painted Draco's beautiful face. "Prince of the land of stench! Ha ha ha ha!" And just like that, Draco disappeared leaving Snape to despise the boy even more. It was only a moment later that Snape realized Draco never answered his question about the apple.

* * *

_Hey everyone, sorry it took so long. I had absolutely no internet at all until now. That may happen again in the future so I'm going to pre apologize now in case that does happen again. Now, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, I'm a bit excited for the next few that are coming up and if you have seen the movie you should understand why. Until next time~ _


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter IX: Snape

Harry spun around in a circle a few times, hoping to catch a glimpse of the giant. "Hagrid?..." Twigs snapped in the dark and rocks rolled around. "Who's there?" Harry bravely asked, ignoring the tiniest bit of tremble in his voice. It was completely silent and Harry thought for a moment that maybe it was all in his head until a figure jumped out from the darkness.

"Ahhhh! Ha ha ha!" It was a small, bony looking goblin with a long nose and ears and brushed against the ground. It wore what looked like a pillow case that was cut for the arms to go through and tied above the shoulders. It's skin was a deathly pale that made it looked like it had just freshly crawled out of a grave. The creature clapped it's hands twice and a fire blazed from the pile of rocks that Harry stood next to. Five other of the pale creature suddenly jumped out as well, all different sizes but looked the same.

"It looks like you have a problem!"

"He he he. We'll take care of ya'..." Harry was surrounded and made sure to keep his eyes on each creature in case they were going to harm him.

"What do you want with me?" They cackled and snickered at Harry while bouncing around.

"We are Fire Elves," The first elf answered with a wide grin, each corner of it's mouth splitting it's face in half. "And we want you, Master Potter. Ah yes, come! Let's dance and eat!" The other Wild Elves began to jump and spin around Harry at the same time. It unnerved him but he wasn't going to let these creepy elves stop him when he has gotten so far.

"Please, let me through." The elves began singing and formed a tighter ring around Harry, preventing a quick escape.

_"When the sun goes down! And the bats are back to bed!"_ Two elves began hitting the biggest elf on the head with sticks while the others continued to sing. It confused but entranced Harry. _"The brothers come 'round! I get out of my dirty bed! I shake my pretty little head!"_ The elves shoved their feet in the air as the continued. _"Tap my pretty little feet! Feeling brighter than the sunlight! Louder than thunder, bouncing like a yo-yo! Whoo!"_

They crouched near Harry and managed to push him to the ground._ "Don't got no problems! Ain't got no suitcase!"_ They wiggled their bony fingers and chuckled. _"Ain't got no clothes to worry about! Ain't got no real-estate-or-jewelry-or-gold-mines to hang me up!"_ Harry's thrummed as he tried to process the quickly sung words._ "I just throw in my hand!" _The fire roared up and the elves laughed with glee_. "With the chilliest bunch in the land. They don't look much (oh). They sure chilly chilly (oh). They positively glow glow, huh (oh)!"_

_"Chilly down with the Fire Gang!"_

_"Think small with the Fire Gang!"_

_"Bad help with the Fire Gang!"_

_"When your thing get wild chilly down!" _Harry forced himself to his knees and moved to leap through a small opening they made to only be thrown back down again and dropped the sack that belonged to Snape. Two elves jumped on his back, holding him down and two more grabbed his arms, bring them away from his body. Harry knew that he was in deep trouble if he didn't get out soon. _"Chilly down with the Fire Gang!"_

_"Act tall with the Fire Gang!"_

_"Good times, bad food!"_

_"When your thing gets wild chilly down, chilly down!" _Harry growled and yanked his hands free.

"STOP!" The elves froze and sneered at Harry but he took no notice. "What are you trying to do to me?!"

The first elf snickered and snapped it's fingers making the darken area light up to get a better look at the trees. To Harry's horror, shrunken heads hung from the branches with the last expression forever stuck to their face. Some with horror, others confusion and sadness. Their hair were twisted up and knotted in the vines. Harry's stomach suddenly wanted to release everything inside at the sight.

"We want a knew addition to our collection!" A bigger elf stated. Harry stared at them with wide eyes. "Come on now. Take off ya' head!"

Harry's hands went straight to his thick hair to hold his head, as if it would just suddenly pop off. The two elves that were on his back suddenly grabbed his hands but Harry fought and rolled over, throwing them off. Three elves jumped up and grabbed a hold on Harry's shirt and pants, trying to yank him down again but he grabbed them and yanked them off, grabbing the bag of bottles before going into a full sprint out of there.

"Hey! You can't throw us like that!"

"Yeah! Give us your head!"

Ignoring their cries Harry continued forward dodging and jumping over the trees and rocks that rested in his path. One elf jumped on a broken log and hissed at Harry as he was turning. "Our song is not done! We need your head!" Without stopping Harry swerved and went another way. With determination Harry ran as fast as he could, the need to survive, the want to save Dobby fueling his drive fully. Unfortunately his drive ended and fear rose up when he was met with a stone wall.

"Shite!" Harry sore and wiped the sweat from his brows.

"Hehe! We'll have your head soon!"

"We'll finish our song!"

"Hurry boy and give us your head!"

Harry scanned the area around him and brought his arms up. "Leave me alone!" Something rough slapped his shoulder and Harry instantly tried to fight to only realize that it was a rope. He lifted his head up and was shocked to see the small, sneering man.

"Hurry up and climb, brat!" Not wasting another moment Harry quickly began to climb the rope. The elves had caught up and tried to grab Harry again. While pulling himself up higher be began swinging and kick the frightening elves away until they could no longer reach him. Harry felt exhausted as he climbed over the ledge of the wall and looked over to Snape bringing the sack closer to himself.

"Severus? You came to help me?" Snape sighed and went to reach for what was his when Harry quickly grabbed Snape and yanked him close to his frame. Snape was shocked and horrified that the brat would do this but became scared for his life when he felt the boy kiss the top of his head.

"Don't kiss me-!" The floor under them dropped and they began to slide down a dirty and bumpy path. Light flashed before Snape, blinding him, so he threw his arm out to grab a hold of something to stop the terrible ride. His hand found a root that grew from the ground and kept a strong hold while the rest of his body hung freely over a ledge.

Harry saw what Snape had done and quickly reached the edge of the opening and stuck his feet at the sides to slow himself down before coming to a harsh stop, ignoring the burning pain he felt in his ass from the not so smooth ride. Once he was sure he was safe Harry got up and slowly reached for Snape as the sack began to side by. He quickly grabbed it and froze. "Oh my god! Wha-...What is that horrible smell?!"

His eyes lowered to the swamp below them. The swamp water was a dark green with sickly yellows and browns swirling to muddy formations that looked like deformed rings. A big ring began to jiggly and spit out the discolored liquid while making one of the sounds that Dobby would often make after eating a lot of beans. Harry grimaced as a gust of wind brought the smell straight to his face, making him take a full whiff of the putrid aroma.

"Argh! It doesn't matter what it smells like, insolent brat! Help me!" Shaking himself out of his daze Harry went and began to pull Snape up. They both retracted back against the dirt wall, their feet barely being able to hold them on the tiny ledge. Snape growled and pointed a finger at Harry. "Why, dear gods, did you have to go and do that?!"

Harry frowned and slowly began inching himself sideways. "What do you mean? Saving you?" Snape rolled his eyes and followed Harry.

"No, you kissed me." He grumbled darkly, Harry still ignoring him.

"You can quit with the 'I'm a cold-heartened bastard and hate everyone' attitude. You came to save me, that means you aren't all that bad." Harry smirked down at Snape.

The shorter man clenched his fists. "Did not, am not. I came to take back what rightfully belongs to me," Draco's words flashed in his mind and Snape quickly went to retrieve the apple. "Oh, and to give you..."

Harry's eyes went wide with wonder. What could this man possibly give him?

* * *

Draco entered his throne room and smiled at little Dobby in fresh clothing. He looked like another citizen of his people, he just needed to change his appearance and then everything would be settled. Dobby was introduced to some of the learning scrolls that the goblin parents would often use to their young-lings. Even though Dobby was above the age for such things he still needed to learn the ways of the Goblin People if he was going to live here. Since the boy was clearly enjoying his stay and probably won't be going back.

The most important thing would be keeping Harry here above all. Draco briefly grimaced at the idea of having to teach his future queen everything about ruling an entire city. It would be a long and drawn out job, but they will have forever to learn and Draco was willing to spent that much time so he would have the perfect queen.

As Draco passed the group of goblins, plus one child, he entered his personal bedroom and walked up to the locked door hiding behind a curtain. Draco unlocked the steel door and quickly slipped through. The room was completely bare, no windows or furniture, except for one mirror. The mirror stood about eight feet tall and was obviously old with the rust stains around the edges and the fading of the glass. But still, Draco can still see perfectly into it.

Draco was given this mirror, The Mirror of Erised, as a gift from one of his friends in another kingdom. It was given as a joke but now became his greatest obsession. The mirror would give an image of anyone's greatest desire, and it worked very well. His friend gave it to Draco because he thought Draco wouldn't find anything; joke's on the both of them.

Draco gazed into the imaged he had seen a thousand times over. There, next to Draco, was a smaller man wearing dark, red robes; a lion's head imprinted on the leather of his chest. A small, golden crown sat upon his black, wild lock with green jewels that brought out the boy's perfect green eyes. Even as he gazed at the familiar image it still took his breath away as he watched his boy walked over to him and take his arm. Instead of just resting his hand at the crook of his elbow the boy took his hand and entwined their fingers together.

Time couldn't go by fast enough for Draco.

* * *

_Hello again! Thank you for your reviews, I love getting them. I honestly had troubles writing this chapter, mainly because of the Fire Gang part. Let me know and I will be seeing you again. Until next time!_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter X: Brothers

Harry turned his head to look at Snape who was still trying to pull out something from his pocket, not paying attention to his careful stepping. The ledge under them began to shake and crack until it broke completely and dropped them. "Severus!" Harry cried out and lunged for the shorter man. The two fell and landed on top of a large, bulky and furry rock before finding the dirt ground. Harry shook his head and adjusted his glasses to find Hagrid in front of him. "Hagrid? There you are!" He stood up and dusted off the dirt from his pants when he noticed Snape was missing now. "Hey, where's Severus?"

A loud but muffled grunt answered Harry's question. He looked over to see two small feet kicking underneath Hagrid. Quickly pulling Hagrid up so Snape would get free Harry had to bite his lip to keep from laughing at the sight. "Blasted, heavy, monster-..." Snape's eyes got wide as he noticed what had sat on him.

"No, relax. This is Hagrid, he's a friend too." Harry's eyes began to water as the horrid smell of the Bog-of-Eternal-Stench assaulted his nasal passages. He cringed and coughed a few times.

"A what?" Snape asked, both shocked and frustrated painted his face.

Hagrid frowned and waved his hand in front of his face. "Smell bad!" He groaned.

"Yuck, you're right, Hagrid." Harry lifted the collar of his shirt to try and keep out as much of the terrible smell as he could. His eyes looked around to find a path or trail to take. He spotted a bridge in the distance and smiled. "I found a bridge. Let's go."

Hagrid smiled and followed Harry, Snape sighing and began following as well too, begrudgingly. The three carefully walked forward and kept their distance from the swamp as much as they could. They reached a corner of the swamp that they had to step over in order to get to the bridge. Harry found a large rock in the swamp that was spaced enough so they could pass the river swamp. As Harry slowly and carefully stepped on the rock Snape tensed up and barked at him. "Careful, brat! If you as so much put a foot in that you'll stink for the rest of your life!" Hagrid grabbed the back of Harry's collar to keep him from slipping and helped him all the way through.

Harry watched Hagrid grab Snape the same way and carried him of the small river before putting him back down. Snape was beyond pissed but they had no time for it and started marching over to the bridge. "Stop! Stop right there!" The three froze when a well-dressed dog jumped in front of the group. His black fur was well groomed under his red and gold vest with rubies embedded into the chest. He wore a small hat that matched his vest with a pure white feather that was as long as his tail sticking out on one side. Even though he was maybe only a inch taller that Snape he still looked like he could take anyone in a fight.

Harry lifted his hands and calmly spoke. "Look, we need to get across." The dog crossed his arms and shook his head.

"No one shall cross, without my permission!" He stated proudly.

Harry briefly pulled his shirt down to talk. "Please, we need to get out of here. The smell is terrible!"

The dog rose a furry eyebrow at Harry. "Smell? What smell are you talking about?"

"You must be joking." Snape demanded.

The dog raised his chin. "I live by my sense of smell." He took a deep breath of air, as the other three cringe and gagged at the action. "The air is sweet, and fragrant, and nobody shall pass through here without my permission."

Harry sighed and stepped forward anyway. "Well we need to cross." The dog whipped out a small, golden staff and swung it at Harry. He jumped back to keep his shins from getting black and blue.

Snape sneered and stepped forward. "Mutt! Get out of my-"

"I warn you! I'm sworn to do my duty!" He quickly whacked Snape in the gut with the staff and growled a warning. Hagrid frowned at the creature and reached to grab the back of his collar. The dog cried out in surprise and wiggled in his grasp just as Snape sprinted past them.

"Severus!" Harry cried and was about to follow when he heard Hagrid yowl. The dog had bit him and when Hagrid dropped him he proceeded to strike Hagrid's knees.

Hagrid frowned deeply. "Bad doggy." He reached to grab him again but missed. The dog was slippery and quick, managing to doge each and every grab Hagrid made for him.

Harry kept his eyes on the small creature but lost him when he disappeared behind Hagrid. A moment later and he sat upon Hagrid's head and knocked on him like he was a door knob. Hagrid growled and flung him as the dog grabbed a handful of his hair, pulling roughly. Harry cringe and debated on how he could stop this. Seconds later and the dog had dropped free again and sprinted to a squirrel's hole and managed to climb through. Hagrid raised his large foot and stomped down just as the dog ran through the hole, destroying half of the tree. It was quiet for a long moment before the dog showed his face at the top of the tree.

"Enough. Never, before this day, have I ever met someone to match my strength in battle."

Harry shook his head at the dramatics and turned to Hagrid. "Are you okay?"

Hagrid beamed at his concern and nodded. "So, Hagrid is it?" The dog asked and Hagrid nodded. "I'm Sir Padfoot. Well then Hagrid, let us be brothers and fight together."

Hagrid happily picked Sir Padfoot out of the tree and placed him softly on the ground. "Hagrid help, brother."

Harry smiled at the pair, relieved that there would be no more fighting. "Alright then, let's go!" Harry took a step and was instantly halted.

"Wait a minute! You have forgotten my sacred vow, my Prince!" Ignoring the strange title Sir Padfoot gave him Harry groaned and rubbed his forehead.

"But you just said that Hagrid was your brother."

Sir Padfoot huffed. "It matters not." Both Hagrid and Harry frowned and began to pull at their hair in frustration.

"Okay," Harry sighed, "Let's think this through. What exactly have you sworn to do?"

Sir Padfoot smiled with pride. "I shall not let any soul to pass through without my permission."

Harry blinked at the small dog before asking, "Well...do we have your permission?"

Sir Padfoot blink back at Harry and began to stutter, completely caught off guard by Harry's question. He took a second to think it through before he gave a small, "Yes?"

Harry gave a grateful sigh. "Thank you Sir Padfoot."

He bowed at the hip. "My Prince." Harry stepped forward at the roughly put together bridge after handing Hagrid Severus's bag he still held. It was one, long slab of stone that was being held up by aged vines. He took a few steps forward and became nervous at how shaky the whole thing was. Sir Padfoot smiled reassuringly at Harry and lightly tapped the rocks that held the vines tightly. "Fret not, my Prince. This bridge has lasted over several centuries." Harry took one more step just to hear and feel the vines snapping.

"Wha-! Help!" The stone slab shook and dropped underneath Harry's feet. Without hesitation Harry grabbed a small tree branch above him and held on for dear life. The discolored swamp splashed into waves as the slab dropped directly into it. Harry's feet kicked and dangled in the air.

"Well, it seemed sturdy enough." Sir Padfoot mumbled to himself.

Harry tried to pull himself to the branch and swing a leg over but the branch creaked and trembled with Harry's weight. "Help me!" Snape had came back in time to see Harry hanging for his life. His eyes were wide with disbelief and fear.

"Harry!" He cried out for the first time.

Harry turned and yelled back. "Severus! Help, please!" The branch gave another creak that brought dread to everyone.

"Don't worry, my Prince! I'll save you! Somehow..." Sir Padfoot mumbled to himself again as he gazed he eyes around the surrounding area for an idea. Hagrid whined before opening his mouth and yelling at the top of his lungs. His cry echoed through the air so much that Harry's body swung from the force. "Quiet, Brother. Can't you see our Prince needs our help?" Hagrid only yelled out again and the swamp below Harry gurgled louder.

All eyes were on a lone bolder that rolled on its own into the swamp and drifted until it was directly under Harry and settled itself. Harry swallowed hard and released his hold on the branch to land on the flat surface of the new rock. Everyone was stumped at the display but didn't have time to recover when Hagrid howled one last time and a group of boulders about the same size came racing into the dangerous swamp. The large rocks lined up where the rock lab once hung to make a new pathway.

Once all the rocks were settled Harry cried out in joy and relief before addressing Hagrid. "That was incredible!"

"My Brother can summon rocks?!" Sir Padfoot asked.

Hagrid nodded as the two moved down to find the first rock. Harry continued his way over to the other side carefully and smiled at Severus. Hagrid took his first step on a rock right as the swamp released one of the wind-breaking noises which Harry cracked a smile at while still holding the bag. "Be carefully, Hagrid!" With each careful step the giant took the swamp would release even more.

Sir Padfoot chuckled and swung his head around and barked at the tree. "Wait for me! Moony!" A scruffy wolf head popped around from a little hole. "Moony, you can come out now." The wolf reluctantly padded over to Sir Padfoot. Moony had a light but sturdy saddle strapped to his back with a small silk blanket underneath, matching Sir Padfoot's vest coloring. Sir Padfoot jumped up and led Moony forward. "Forward. Come on Moony, you can do it." The wolf gave a low whine. "Just close your eyes and go." Sir Padfoot insisted and the wolf followed his advice.

Harry sighed once everyone was safely across and brought his shirt up to cover his face again. "Let's get out of here." He led on with Hagrid right behind and Sir Padfoot with Moony only a few steps behind.

Severus blinked at the brave boy continuing his adventure with stride, impressed with the fact that this boy may have a chance to solve the Labyrinth. Taking only a second to think it over Severus reached to grave the green apple and lean over the swamp, prepared to dropped the cursed thing.

**"I wouldn't do that if I were you." **

Severus jumped back several feet from the discolored water and sighed, his black eyes weighing heavily on the offending fruit. "Please, I don't think I can give it to him." He eventually ran to catch back up with their larger group, relieved to be leaving the swamp. Some time later and they had found themselves in a new forest. Harry had never once slowed his journey even though the wolf kept whining and the giant moaned about food.

"Hungry." The big beast moaned once again.

Harry ran his fingers through his hair and began to scan the ground around them. "Yeah, me too. I wonder if we can pick some berries or something."

Severus knew this was his chance. "Hey brat," Soft, tired green eyes turned to his cold black ones, "You can have this." And he handed the questionable piece of fruit.

Harry broke into a blinding smile and took the apple. "Thanks Severus! You're a life saver!" The shorter man couldn't hold back his wince when the boy took a large bite of the apple. With only taking a few seconds for it to sink in Harry's face instantly paled. "Severus,...Severus, what have you done..."

The shorter man growled and swiftly turned around. "Damn that king!" When he was far enough away he whispered, "And damn me too..."

Harry could only blink owlishly and stumble over to a old tree. "Everything...is changing." His jeweled eyes stared ahead in a trace, forgetting everything, and everyone, around him.

* * *

Draco smiled when he felt his magic release in warm waves. He knew then that Severus had succeeded in giving Harry the apple. Draco left his bed, not bothering to throw on any robes and sat against the window sill. With a wave of his hand he conjured up six crystal balls and began to implant his magic into each clear sphere. One at a time Draco brought a sphere to his lips, whispered a spell and watched as he sent it off to float and find its place by Harry's side. The process took about ten minutes to do all together but Draco knew that all that effort and time would be far worth it for the outcome that would soon follow.

"Not much longer now, Harry."

* * *

_Hey everyone, so sorry about the late update. Honestly? I had lost my laptop this whole time when I went to visit my parents a while back. I have it now, obviously, and will be updating more often now. I'm excited for the next chapter and hope you are too! Until next time~_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter XI: Dance

A silver mist clouded Harry's eyes. He found himself walking through it just fine though, not feeling the thickness in the air. A few more steps forward and the mist began to clear and Harry found himself in a large ballroom. Fine, white and silver silk draped from the ceiling to the floor and three crystal chandeliers brought light to the room. About a hundred people were all spaced out; dancing, conversing or intimately clinging to each other. He noticed that they all wore heavy, colorful robes that had to be from the 1600's, a variety of masks covering their faces.

Harry looked down at himself and found that he wore a white suit with a veil cloak on his shoulders. Emeralds and Sapphires were embedded into the cuffs of his sleeves and breast pocket. He ran his fingers through his hair and felt a small, thin crown of some sort resting on top of his head. He felt confused, he was looking for... someone, right?

In the distance Harry saw a flash of dark green and felt a strange pull to be near there. Harry made his way through the large crowd, trying to find that flash of green again. The people around him giggled and laughed, occasionally pulling him into their group but Harry had a mission. He was looking for someone.

This time he saw a flash of green and blond that was only feet from him. Harry snapped around so quickly that if he was paying he would've noticed that he smacked a few people nearby with his cloak. None of that mattered though, he found who he was looking for. He stood there in a suit much like Harry's but it was dark green and had diamonds and pearls embedded into the sleeves and breast pocket. He wore no cloak and just stood there staring intently at Harry. He smiled slightly at Harry and moved forward.

"I was looking...for you?" Harry asked. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the tall beauty before him. "Who are you?"

The man chuckled and moved his right hand to Harry's waist while holding his right hand. "How can you ever forget me, my love. It's Draco."

Harry blinked, the name was very familiar to him and found himself relaxing. "Draco..." Draco smiled and pulled Harry more towards him as he led them to the dance floor. They swayed together back and forth, their eyes not once leaving each other. "I feel...good."

Draco chuckled which brought a dark flush to his cheeks. "Good, my love? I can make you feel so much better." He twirled Harry around before bringing him back into his arms. Harry felt completely at ease, he was safe with this man, somehow knowing he wouldn't get hurt. His hand tingle with excitement when they touched, the smell of fresh apples and firewood clouded his mind. He never wanted to leave this man again.

All too soon though the song had ended and Draco was leading Harry away, still keeping his bright eyes on the smaller man. The two reached a higher area and sat upon a large throne, Harry sitting in Draco's lap. The smaller male leaned more forward and rest his head upon his hard chest, listening to the quick rhythmic beat of his heart. "I wish this didn't have to didn't end."

Draco hummed in agreement and ran his fingers through Harry's hair. "If you stay, we'll always be like this. Or it could be just us. Think about it, my love." Draco took a sip of wine from a goblet before leaning down to whisper in Harry's ear. "You and me, together with no troubles. Forever." He brought the goblet to Harry's lips.

Harry took a sniff and felt his breath falter. It was the sweetest thing he had ever dreamed of. It was like candy mixed in with love and all the kindness in the world. "What is it?"

"It's a special drink just for you, take a sip." Draco nudged the goblet closer and Harry sat up, taking the goblet in his hands.

His eyes looked at himself in the reflection of the golden liquid. He felt complete...but not at peace, as if he still needed to do something. Harry paused and blinked his eyes a few times before a chiming of a clock echoed in his ears. Green eyes snapped up to see the black arrows pointing at the large number 12. He was running out of time! "One hour!" He didn't understand what that meant but he knew it was bad.

He jumped up, dropping the forgotten liquor all over the marble floor and made a dash forward. "Hadrian! Wait!" Draco quickly followed after Harry. "Please! Come back!" His voice broke as he stopped in the middle of the room and nearly broke into a sob. He had him. He had him right there! His heart shattered and he fell to the floor, clutching his face as he fought against the tears that wanted to break free.

Harry didn't hear anything though, he needed to hurry. He soon found that the room was surrounded by golden mirrors and wasted no time in grabbing a nearby chair and throwing it at the glass. Everything shattered. The guests were screaming as the illusion was destroyed and the decor of the ball disintegrated. Harry found himself slowly falling until he landed in a large field and instantly passed out.

* * *

His magic was weak. Draco dropped like dead weight once the illusion was fully gone into his bedroom. He landed in his bed thankfully and refused to move. He had Harry in his arms and the boy ran away. How could he! Draco had practically offered the world to him and he still ran.

"It's because the boy's too kind." Draco only blinked and moved his eyes to the body sitting in a chair by the bed. "The boy wishes for his cousin's safety over anything else in this world, and it's mostly because of the guilt that he has about putting the child in danger in the first place." The dark-skinned body leaned forward towards Draco. "What else did you expect?"

"Blaise..." Draco mumbled. His long-time friend and the giver of that blasted mirror. Suddenly rage filled the king and he shot up. "This is all your fucking fault!" He grabbed the front of Blaise's robes and pulled him up with a little shake. "You thought it was funny?! To torment me?! What did I ever do to you?!" Blaise only stood there calmly, making sure to never pull his eyes away from Draco. "Answer me!"

"No." Was all he answered. Draco howled in fury and threw Blaise to the side, who easily caught himself.

Draco slumped over and began to cry all over again. "Why did you give me that accursed thing...?" He all but whimpered.

Blaise sighed and moved to sit next to his distraught friend. "Draco, listen to me." He waited until Draco moved his head to look at him. "No matter if you're going to agree with me or not, I'm going to state only the truth. You were miserable before I gave you the mirror, that's why you saw the boy." Draco frowned at Blaise so he explained some more. "You often gave the council of the Underground longing looks when their other half would join in for meetings. I saw it, our friends saw it. And your parents, Draco. We were worried, so I came up with a plan to help give you a push into the right direction. We just never expected you to react this way."

Draco lowered his eyes, his tears now gone. "What should I do now?" He asked, his voice so small and weak it almost broke Basie's heart.

"Test the boy. Let him see if he is the true champion of your Labyrinth. If he does then give him back his cousin and tell him everything." Draco looked up with a raised eyebrow.

"And if he loses?"

Blaise chuckled. "Then you have a right to keep the child. I'm sure you can twist your own rules to claim him as well." Draco nodded and pushed himself up.

"Sorry." Blaise clapped his shoulder. "And thank you."

"Anything for my best mate." Draco scrunched up his nose and Blaise laughed at his face. "Listen, you put a lot of magic into that illusion. Take a rest to regenerate. Not much is going to happen in one hour, Draco."

Draco sighed. "You're right. So, you'll be going then?"

Blaise shrugged. "I might stay just to see the outcome. Sleep well." Draco nodded and fell back against the bed nearly falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillows. Blaise shook his head and quietly made his way to the hidden chamber his knew Draco had that stored the gift. He softly opened the door and walked through, spotting the mirror instantly. When Draco had seen Harry in the reflection he was happy that his friend had someone to hold and cherish, but he never wanted to lose his friend in the process.

Draco spent years, loosing sleep and nearly abandoning his duty as the King of the Labyrinth just for this one boy. Blaise almost cursed himself but was determined to see Draco happy in the end. Even if he had to kidnap the boy himself, he'd do it.

Blaise stared at himself in the mirror, seeing only himself and the dark blue robes he was wearing. Nothing else was present in the reflection. "Stubborn piece of junk." He murmured to himself before turning away and leaving the room. There was nothing to be seen so he had no reason to be there any longer.

* * *

_Sorry about the late update and the slightly short chapter. I wanted to put more into the Ballroom scene but also didn't want to change it too much from the actual movie. Tell me what you think and I'll update again. Until next time~ _


End file.
